Toontown Disaster
Toontown Disaster ''is a 2010 film written and directed by Fancy Dizzymash. Flippy undergoes a chain of events that all happen shortly after the other. The strange occurence of natural disasters appears when Flippy first enters Minnie's Melodyland with his expedition team. It is one of the ten films that was released in 2010 that was directed by Fancy. Critical reception was positive. There is an upcoming sequal, Toontown Disaster 2: The Curse, that will premiere in fall of 2013. Plot As Flippy strolls in Minnie's Melodyland completing a task, he is dramatically interrupted by a strong movement in the ground. Flippy's expedition team (Jake, Blueberry Kitten, Sheriff Skinny Wondertoon, Lady Duckling, Little blue cat, Royal blue cat, The Awesome Dog, Sheriff Winky Wonderpretzel, Fox, C.J Dragonsmooch, Pearl) encounters that all the playgrounds have their own problems. Daisy's Gardens is experiencing shortness of breath. Donald's Dock is experiencing floods. The brrrgh is melting. Minnie's Melodyland is falling, and more natural disasters soon to come. Flippy orders a meeting which is also interrupted by another earthquake. This earthquake was strong and killed members of the expedition team; Jake, Blueberry Kitten, and Sheriff Winky Wonderpretzel. Flippy addressed the natural disasters to Toon HQ. Flippy chats with Toon HQ Officer, Cool Bingo Picklemush, about the issues. Flippy then predicts a water spout will hit Donald's dock; due to recent events. Flippy's prediction proved accurate as the huge tornado splashed over Donald's Dock. During the weekend, Flippy goes camping with his expedition team. Another earthquake strikes! More members of Flippy's expedition were killed; Fox, The Awesome Dog, and Pearl. Flippy puts this emergency into his own hands and assembles the Toon Resistance (Rosie, Periwinkle Duck, Sky Water, and Baron) Toontown's Resistance proved useless when the next attack occured in Toontown. Flooding was another fierce factor. Flippy's expedition headquarters was flooding with water. Everyone, including Flippy, were killed. As the dead toons floated to the top, a new era of species took over; the cogs. Cast Fancy Dizzymash as Flippy Jake as expedition partner 1 Blueberry Kitten as expedition partner 2 Sheriff Skinny Wonderton as expedition partner 3 Lady Ducking as expedition partner 4 Little blue cat as expedition partner 5 Royal Blue Cat as expedition partner 6 The Awesome Dog as expedition partner 7 Sheriff Winky Wonderpretzel as expedition partner 8 Fox as expedition partner 9 C.J. Dragonsmooch as expedition partner 10 Pearl as expedition partner 11 Cool Bingo Picklemush as Toon HQ Officer Rosie as Toon Resistance member 1 Periwinkle Duck as Toon Resistance member 2 Sky Water as Toon Resistance member 3 Baron as Toon Resistance member 4 Release The official trailer was released on February 27th, 2010; shortly after Toontown Dream Escape. Most of the clips from the trailer were shown in the official release. Critical Reception The reception was positive. With over 50 comments, the movie was a success. In addition, the movie has over 4,000 views. With 14 likes and 4 dislikes, the movie scored well. Positive Reception ''"loved it! hi flippy cog the sellbot lol" ''- Marie Refvik ''"Nice this should have a sequal" - MalMar4003 "kool" ''- kyrasucks100 Negative Reception ''"Too much editing, I could barely tell what was going on." ''- PuppyLuver148 ''"next time don't make it have the worst ending u can think of kay" - superfreak1150 ''"this is not scary im 9" ''- sallymeow1 Sequal Toontown Disaster 2: The Curse had an official teaser released on November 9th, 2010. The real movie will be released in the summer of 2013. Awards Toontown Disaster was rated 7th best video of the year in 2010. The award was from ToontownCentral.com Toontown Disaster was rated 3rd best movie of the year in 2010. The award was from ToontownCentral.com Movie Link